


Until the end of time

by Muraechi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, F/M, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH THEY DESERVE ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD!!!!, I WANT THE WEDDING CEREMONY AND HONEEEY MOOOOON!!!!!, JJBEK IS THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One True Pairing, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love, my babies!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muraechi/pseuds/Muraechi
Summary: I needed to write something about this two once again, but this time IS A HAPPY STORY!! Short but lovely.It may have some flaws, I don't know much about Kazakhstan or Alamty so I didn't want to give much details about that, I hope I portrayed the scenario as fluent and beautiful as I imagined... Is something like this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/32862272256977277/ but near a river and no tables and more flowers! :DAnyways, I love this pair so much and you'll be seeing more of them being a happy dorky couple! Maybe, their wedding ceremony and HONEEEY MOON ^^So this one-shot is basically JJ and Otabek being in love and just taking a step further in the relationship. and their friends being the cuties they are showering them with love and support!





	Until the end of time

The sun was shining like never before, birds twittering on top of the green trees enlightening everyone’s day with their sound. It was a beautiful morning; an exquisite day to spend it with your love ones, and JJ was taking that as a great opportunity to proceed wiht his plans.

Otabek was lying on his bed scrolling down his social networks. He was quite new to those kinds of things, only to check an eye on his boyfriend. He wasn’t jealous or that's what he wanted everybody to believe, but since he was a couple with the number one model and skater, Jean Jacques Leroy, he thought being a little overprotective wouldn’t hurt anyone.

They officially began dating after the final competition from last year. It was a shock to the world went they were spotted holding hands after some practice, however all the skaters were so happy when they finally decided to break the sexual tension between them and accepted their feeling for each other.  
Isabella, too, was really supportive of their relationship, leaving JJ speechless when he decided to break up with her and having a hug as an answer. She already knew his feelings ever before realized them himself.

 

*

“Can you hurry up, puppy? You’re going to be late!” The young woman sitting on the driver’s seat was honking non-stop to catch his friend’s attention.

“I’m coming woman! You’re making me even more nervous than I already am”

“We don’t have much time, idiot. I don’t wanna run through the whole airport to catch our flight” an angry-looking boy was the one who spoke this time.

“Yes, yes! I’m just making sure I’ve got everything”

“Come on!”

How they began developing feelings for each other is still a mystery, even for them. Natalie and Alian were astonished the first time JJ came up to them and said he was in love with an ex rinkmate but approved of their relationship right away, Otabek’s parents,to his surprise, reacted the same way, hugging his son and the new member of the Altin family as well when they gathered together to have some dinner one night. 

Isabella, Yuri and JJ got to the airport just in time. They gathered in JJ's flat to plan everything before the big day comes. The King was finally going to propose to his other half to marry him, they were still young but for JJ, that was the thing he desired the most. 

“Thanks goodness” Yuri sighed as he hopped off the passenger’s seat with his little animal print bag in hand, “Now let’s go, idiots, we have a proposal to make”

“I think you’re quite excited about this too, kitty, and don’t call me idiot, I’m your girlfriend” Bella was helping JJ get the things off the car, before she continue talking she could see how nervous his friend was when some sweaty hands let the luggage fall, “Is not sunny enough for you to be sweating this much, puppy”

JJ was moving unconsciously, like some robot receiving orders from his superior, it was until the black-haired lady tapped on his shoulder when he came to his senses again.

“You’re not regretting, aren’t you?” 

The Canadian boy looked into her eyes; she could see now how foolish that question was. He only smiled at her and said, “Never in a million years”.

The plane took off and the three of them were heading towards Otabek’s home. After long hours of flight, they arrived to their destiny. It was 6:00 am, exhaustion was filling up their bodies and once they got to their own hotel rooms, they relaxed and decided to meet downstairs after getting some sleep.

*

“Honey, come down, breakfast is ready!”

Otabek may look serious and hard to approach but when it came to his mom and dad, he was still a spoiled boy who loved it when she cooks his favorite dishes for him. Since he is an only child he got all the attention to himself. However, he decided to be a good student and the greatest skater in return, so his parents would feel real proud of him. 

He was tired; his messy bedhair was being stubborn deciding it’ll look good on him no matter how many times he brushes to fix it. His hunger made him hurry down the stairs and skip bath time for later.

“Morning mom” the boy walked up to her to place a kiss on her cheeks, the smell of bacon filling up his senses not only made his stomach groan but his heart beat because it reminded him of that cute and sexy boyfriend of his. Nostalgia was striking yet again.

“Make sure to stay home all day, yeah?” The woman said, kissing his son back.

The Kazakhstani boy did not understand why his mother would say that, is what not necessary since he was on a break before the practicing season begins, and besides being with JJ or going out with his friends at night he did not spend his day doing much other than being at home with his family.

“Okay” was all he answered, he gave his mom a weird look, still intrigued about her attitude.

Breakfast was over, bedroom was tidy and cleam and after a warm bath Otabek headed down once again to join his father in the bright and large living room. They stayed the whole afternoon together watching some movies until someone knocked at the door not only once but endless times.

“Beka, come quickly” his mom shouted from the door.

To his surprise, Isabella and Yuri were standing in front of him, excusing themselves and getting inside the house seconds later.

“Why are you here? You didn’t even mention you were coming over…”

They glanced at one another and just smiled, which made the situation ever weirder since Yuri's smiles made an appearance in rare situations unless he was planning something mischevious or crazy, like what he did in his exhibition performance asking him out of the nowhere to choose a song for him. He remembered how cute JJ looked all jealous complaining about him biting his best friend’s gloves off when they permormed together.

“Stop smiling and find some fancy clothes, Beka”

“Excuse me" He was so confused. "What are you saying? Fancy clothes? What for?" Something was up and he wasn’t going to do as told before getting some answers first, “What are you up to, guys? First, you just popped out of nowhere in front of my house and now you’re asking me to dress some fancy clothes?”

“Beka Beka, just listen to this foolish kid, I promise he has a good reason to ask you that” It was Bella’s time to speak up. 

“Can’t you just tell me what’s happening?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then” a low groan left Yuri’s mouth when Isabella stepped on him, “Oi, what’d you do that?” the blonde guy realized what he just said moments later, laughing nervously afterwards, “Never mind”.

Otabek was now concerned whether it would be a good idea or not following this crazy pair of lovebirds’ orders.

“Believe in us for once”, it seemed Isabella read his mind when she suddenly said those words, he looked at her, whose reassuring smile put him at ease after all.

The boy took a quick shower to wipe the laziness off his body, put on some messy clothes and began searching for the tuxedo JJ got him for his last birthday. They asked for some fancy clothes and what more than an emerald tuxedo with some pair of branded-shoes, right?

 

*

“Stop walking around Jean, you’re going to mess up your clothes and you’re making me nervous too. It’s frustrating”. Leo was leaning on his car watching as his best friend was losing his composure little by little. Who wouldn’t? JJ's been waiting for that night for a long time and the moment he dreamed of since the first time he and Otabek got together was getting closer as seconds pass. 

“Okay, I’ll calm down now but just tell me what did Yuri said. Are they with him already? Is he getting ready? I bet he’s suspecting something weird is happening. He’s not as gullible as I am. Damn, I’m so nervous!”

Besides Plisetsky and Isabella, the rest of the skaters were also there with JJ, helping him out.

They were in a beautiful park near a river; the green grass was shining under the moonlight. Mila and Sara decorated the trees with some Christmas lights; Chris made sure to get the most beautiful flowers from Almaty. Victor and Yuri were in charge of getting the fireworks ready and some good red wine for the couple. As for the rest of the skaters, they were lying on the ground waiting for Otabek and the crazy pair to come.

The night was splendid, the moon was bright as gold, the breeze hit their skin so lightly it felt as a feather caressing their faces.  
Phichit began to play some romantic songs from his car and a message from Yuri made their hearts stop for a second.

“They’re 5 minutes away from here”, said the hamsters lover excitedly.

“It’s time Jean” Leo walked up to the Canadian boy, smiled at him and gave him a reassuring hug, making him know he is there for him and everyone else as well.

“Thank you guys, I couldn’t have done it without you!” JJ was trembling; a big smile was shown on his face. The others were standing in front of him, tears were already falling down the girls' faces and they all went to their respective places.

“And we are here!!!” Bella shouted with so much enthusiasm, his best friend and first love was going to take a big step in his life and she couldn’t be happier for him and Otabek.  
She changed her clothes too to some elegant and gorgeous crimson dress and Yuri changed into some greyish tuxedo.

“Why are we her-“ Otabek’s eyes opened widely by the time he got out of the car.

The lights were flaring, the windy night made everything more appealing to his eyes, the skaters were standing in two lines facing each other making something similar as an aisle, all the brown-eyed boy did was let out a sigh. He couldn’t believe his eyes, but that was only the beginning of the act.

A sweet melody was heard and he turned his face to see where it came from, one of JJ’s band members was playing the piano. Yes, something was definitely happening. A husky, deep, tender voice followed the notes.

“JJ” he murmured. And there he was, standing at the end of the aisle, singing at the top of his lungs one of their favorite songs.

_“I will love you until the end of time”._ Otabek wasn’t a perfect singer but he had a nice voice, that's the reason why JJ asked him to sing along. Otabek denied with his head, hands and even said no, nonetheless three girls were pushing him already to go next to his boyfriend. He gave in and was now standing next to JJ. 

Their voices mixing together in one heartwarming song made everyone there sob in no time, even Yuri was so happy about the two of them and Bella could notice that as he buried his face in his hands.

The song was over; Victor and Yuri were holding hands reminiscing all the good times they spent together since they got together. Emil and Mickey were as emotional as the married couple, since they got engaged recently too. Leo seemed like an old dad crying over his baby’s steps earning some comforting kisses from his partner, and the other skaters were simply admiring their love.

“What's happening? Why's everyone dressed up?” Otabek had so many questions searching for some answers and JJ was definitely going to give them.

“It was only going to be me in the first place, but I wanted this to be something unique for the both of us. So, I asked our friends to give me a little hand” He shrugged.

“Little? Oh my God! Our decoration is not some _little help,_ Mr. Leroy” Sara scoffed but laughed when JJ’s expression showed some guilt.

“I’m kidding, boy!"

JJ laughed nervously, gulped and continued explaining the whole situation to Otabek by grabbing his hands and caressing his face softly.

The piano’s lovely melody was once again being played; JJ was now on one knee looking up to his boyfriend’s beautiful brown eyes shining with surprise. 

“I asked their help to bring you here, because right now I want to ask you something…”

He took a deep breath and said those delicate words: “Otabek Altin, would you marry me?”

Beka’s eyes were radiant; speechless. A tiny smile, a beautiful smile was on his face and he nodded, he nodded continuously until he grabbed JJ by his arms to close the distance between them with a deep, pure and loving kiss.

“Yes, my King", he joked, "I’ll marry you” it was all Jean needed to hear and in that night, he became the happiest man on Earth.

Victor, Yuri, Leo, Guang Hong, Phichit, Emil, Mickey, Sara, Mila, Georgi, Seung, Yuri and Isabella ran up to them smiling, cheering and hugged the now engaged couple.

The bottle of wine was served and the fireworks began their show making the night even more magical than it already was.

_“I will love you until my dying day, Beka”_

_“Come what may, I will love you until my dying day, JJ”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, ideas, and you like them to be written you can dm me on my twitter account: atsushismaiubo_ :) or comment ! and I'll do my best to bring them to you as one-shots or longfics.  
> Thanks for reading till the end! Let's read each other next time


End file.
